<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i could tip you like a vintage wine; by captainisabela</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991168">i could tip you like a vintage wine;</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainisabela/pseuds/captainisabela'>captainisabela</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>4minute (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), Triple H (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Kink, Pegging, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, hyojong waxing poetic about hyuna as she fucks him, its all very cute, this is all just very soft pegging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainisabela/pseuds/captainisabela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>' Normally, Hyojong would become a little impatient by now, but not today. The mood of the moment calls for something sensual like this. Ambient music plays over their Bluetooth speaker and it's nice. Smiling softly, Hyunah leans back in, dipping the tip of her tongue into Hyojong's hole, and he lets out a surprised whine. She giggles a little, and does it again, just to feel the way that Hyojong's thighs tense. Hyunah looks so beautiful. Hyojong loves her so much. '</p>
<p>aka just super soft hyundawn porn</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Kim Hyuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i could tip you like a vintage wine;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hihi !! </p>
<p>this is just a little thing that i had started writing in october of 2018 and literally did not touch until this month when i was thinking that perhaps i should turn all these small wips i had into actual real things ;-;</p>
<p>it isn't much but i really enjoyed writing it and i think it reads really nicely !! this was entirely self indulgent bc i just adore the idea of soft mommy hyunah and her baby hyojong but i hope that others can love this too !! :&gt;</p>
<p>title from the song 'how do you like it' by jynjo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you going to be good for me, Jongie?” She whispers into his ear and he shivers, his skin prickling. It’s so good like this. <i>She’s</i> so good like this. <i>Everything’s so good like this</i>. Hyojong is laid out bare under her and there’s no place that he would rather be. The room is quiet besides the sound of their breath (his breath, really, because Hyunah has self-control). It hasn’t been too long since they’ve started but his chest is already heaving.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he whispers back at her. “Yes, gonna be good. Gonna be a good boy.” It’s a little broken and she laughs quietly, sitting up from where she was leaned over him. Hyunah shuffles down a bit so she’s between his thighs and she places wet kisses against his hips. He’s not wearing pants or much of anything down below anymore, but he has his sweater hiked up under his armpits because Hyunah was impatient and wanted him to squirm. She makes him squirm now though, as she bites at his hipbones and her fingers tickle at his sides. She never means to make him squirm like that, but her nails are sharp, and when they aren’t digging into his skin they’re scratching against him and it’s... it's good.</p>
<p>Hyunah huffs against him when he doesn’t moan at her bites like he usually does, but he’s in a different space than usual and it makes him a little bit softer. Vulnerable. She gets the idea though, as much as she may have wanted to be a little rougher, and sucks on her finger with the cutest little frown. She’s so cute. <i>He’s so in love</i>. Once she deems it wet enough she lets it trail down his taint and circle around his rim. He knows what she’s thinking about now, and he whines softly. Her smile is bright and sweet, and she laughs a little as she holds his hips down with her other hand. Hyunah’s hair isn't blonde anymore (a gorgeous shade of black, now), but Hyojong thinks she still looks like an angel.</p>
<p>She prods her finger at his entrance and he hisses because the spit had dried a little and he wasn’t in the mood for that kind of pain today. Hyunah coos at him, calls him her baby and Hyojong feels so warm inside. He’s sure he’s blushing but he knows she loves that.</p>
<p>“Do you want mommy to eat you out, baby?” Hyojong isn’t really sure if she’s asking because she really wants to or because she’s too lazy to get the lube from where they had forgotten it in a shopping bag on the counter. It doesn't really matter to him -- he just feels lucky to have her in any way that she wants.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he breathes, trying to roll his hips, but she has a strong grip so he arches his back prettily instead. He knows because she said so. “Please,” he whispers, pouting. Normally he’s a little bit louder than that but he’s feeling shy today, and the mood in the air is delicate and makes him feel like he has to be quiet or it will shatter.</p>
<p>Hyunah smiles at him like he’s the best thing she’s ever seen and maybe he is; She always tells him how endearing he is. “Okay, sweetheart.” Rubbing at his thighs, she leans down closer to his hole, watching as her breath makes him squirm. Hyojong is already grasping for the sheets and he doesn’t think he’ll last very long. She blows air over him and he whines, sliding his legs up so his knees are bent and nudging her with his foot. “Don’t tease.” He mumbles with a pout and Hyunah laughs quietly at him.<br/>
“It’s so fun to tease you, Jongie. You get so pouty! So cute.” Her words are soft but her grin is teasing. Hyojong whines at her to hurry up and she laughs at him, but leans closer anyways. She kisses at his hole first because she knows the idea makes Hyojong giggle. Smiling when he does, Hyunah spreads his thighs some more and licks teasingly at him. He always cleans himself for her because she tops more than bottoms these days. Hyojong tastes sweet to her; She loves it.</p>
<p>Hyojong whimpers when she licks at him with more purpose, and he starts to feel it a little stronger in his core. It's a slow process sometimes, but Hyojong thinks that perhaps that is exactly what he's needing right now. Hyunah's hands move to the bottoms of his thighs and she gently presses them more towards Hyojong's chest, spreading him out for her. The burn in his muscles feels good, as does the feeling that comes with being a little more exposed. Even though they've been together for such a long time now, it's still a little embarrassing to be in such a position, but Hyojong finds that it's okay, when it's with Hyunah.</p>
<p>Hyojong feels that way about a lot of things.</p>
<p>Hyunah licks a stripe up his hole again, teasing just a little, and Hyojong's toes curl. He isn't going to get whiny just yet, but maybe if she does it a couple more times, he will. She does it once more before she moves to suck little hickeys on the backs of his thighs.  Normally, Hyojong would become a little impatient by now, but not today. The mood of the moment calls for something sensual like this. Ambient music plays over their Bluetooth speaker and it's nice. Smiling softly, Hyunah leans back in, dipping the tip of her tongue into Hyojong's hole, and he lets out a surprised whine. She giggles a little, and does it again, just to feel the way that Hyojong's thighs tense. Hyunah looks so beautiful. Hyojong loves her so much. </p>
<p>She becomes a little more forceful now, not enough to ruin the mood, but she's definitely getting more into it. It's still teasing, though, little kitten licks as she spreads him open over her mouth. The tightness in his core stays at a steady level -- what Hyunah is doing is just warming him up. Not that it doesn't feel good, it certainly does, but it isn't quite enough. That's okay, though. It isn't the time to get deep and messy with this, right now. Hyunah prods him open with a determined gentleness, and it's just... it's relaxing, Hyojong feels good. Taken care of. He reaches down between his thighs to caress Hyunah's head, maybe press her just a tiny bit closer. Hyojong can feel her smirk against his skin, can see it in her eyes as she looks up at him with a certain kind of spark in her eyes. It's really... it's endearing. It's lovely.<br/>
Hyojong feels loosened now, under Hyunah's doing. Not just in the literal sense, of the actions of her tongue but really, all of his muscles aren't so tense and mentally, Hyojong feels really dreamy. He sighs, and it isn't just out of pleasure, but also out of how nice it feels to be like this. His eyes close peacefully when he feels Hyunah's first finger press sweetly at his entrance, and he supposes that she's getting a little impatient, but that's okay. The timing is right. Instead, her mouth moves to his cock, laps sweetly at his tip and it twitches against her lips. She laughs quietly when it happens, and Hyojong opens his eyes just to see the beauty of it. It's a little difficult, because her finger moves further in, to the second knuckle, and this is where it starts to ignite that sort of fire inside of Hyojong, but he manages, and he feels so lucky.</p>
<p>"Hyojongie, "She coos with an endeared smile, and Hyojong feels himself blush. "So cute~." She's smiling, and it's so sweet. Hyojong love, love, loves her. Hyunah leans down and licks delicately at his cock again, nothing too hard or too much, just lets her fingers do most of the work. Her first finger is already down to the base, and Hyojong is really starting to feel it now, heat curls inside his stomach as Hyunah works him open. It's hard to keep his eyes open for too long, but he tries his best so that he can watch her. He cries out when she does something a little dirty, a little more. Sucking in the tip of his cock, she let her second finger sink into his entrance, only sucking harder when he squirms under her left hand. She likes to tease like that, sometimes, more on some days a little less on days like this one. It makes it fun, though. Keeps Hyojong on just the right side of desperate. </p>
<p>Hyunah pulls off and gives Hyojong a sly smile. "Did' ya like that, Jongie? Feel good, baby?" He reaches to smack at her arm, still buried inside of his hole. But it isn't weird, or awkward, and Hyojong really loves that about her, about their relationship. They can be... human, and not feel embarrassed about it, during sex. They can laugh at each other when uncomfortable things happen and they can mess around without ruining the mood and it's just... so <i>nice</i>. Hyojong is so <i>happy</i>. </p>
<p>"Stoppp," Hyojong whines and she just laughs at him and curls her fingers inside of him in response. His thighs begin to shake, just a little, to show that it's getting to him. By now, he's learned to keep his endurance, sometimes Hyunah has some nasty tricks up her sleeve to get Hyojong desperate and close very quickly, but Hyojong is used to it by now. She prods a third finger at his entrances and finally, Hyojong's patience beings to wear thin. While Hyojong isn't a bratty or whiny sub, for the most part, but he tends to pout a lot, thinks it'll help him get his way but Hyunah isn't easy to get to when it comes to this. "Hmmph," he noises, rolling his hips so that her finger presses inside. Hyunah smacks at the inside of his thigh with her free hand and holds his hips down tighter. It makes his toes curl.</p>
<p>"I thought you were gonna be a good boy, baby." Hyunah smiles slyly and inches her finger so incredibly slowly. "I'm surprised. You know better," Hyunah scolds him, and Hyojong feels a little funny in his chest. The headspace that he gets in when he's playing the more submissive role is one that's much too fragile for the kinds of punishments that comes with being bratty -- it's why Hyojong can't do it. Just hearing the slightest tone of disappointment in Hyunah's voice has Hyojong's heart stuttering. He's really sensitive like this. Delicate.</p>
<p>"Oh, baby, Hyojonggie," Hyunah coos with a false frown, and he grip on his hip isn't so hard. She rubs sweetly at his sides, and he supposes that small twinge of hurt showed too clearly on his face. "I know you hate being told that, but Mommy is right, isn't she? You know better, don't you?" It doesn't hurt as much now that it's accompanied by her touch, and Hyojong knows that she is right. There are rules that he must follow and she will tell him what he's doing wrong if he disobeys. Most of the time he doesn't mean to, but sometimes he will just because he knows that Hyunah likes it. She likes to see him cry diamond tears.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Hyojong says quietly, and it tapers off into whimper when she sheathes all three fingers fully inside and spreads them open inside of him. He wiggles, just a little bit, and he knows that Hyunah has gotten the hint to speed it up, but she chooses not to, and Hyojong isn't sure if he's thankful for that or not. </p>
<p>Soon though, she deems him prepped and impatient enough to slide her fingers out slowly, just to draw it out. Hyunah wipes it off on the bedsheet beside her and reaches across the bed to fit the dildo into her belt. Normally, when Hyunah tops, she likes to take him from behind (she says his back arches beautifully this way, and when Hyojong watches himself in their mirrored closet door, sometimes he thinks so too), so Hyojong automatically moves, but Hyunah shakes her head. Instead, he lies back down on his back, feet placed on the bed and knees bent. With this, Hyojong already knows what she wants. Stepping off of the bed, Hyunah leans over to kiss Hyojong on his forehead while she steps into the strap-on. "Not today, baby. I wanna see your pretty face. Gonna make you cry those gorgeous tears, right baby?" Her words make Hyojong shiver.</p>
<p>"Okay", he whispers, and she gets back onto the bed. She leans over and captures Hyojong in a deep but saccharine kiss. As quick as she was to kiss him, she was as quick to pull away. Instead, she kissed down his body delicately, soft whispers of her lips on his skin, and it isn't much, most definitely, but it's the slightness of it that works Hyojong up. His thighs tense with every tickle of her lips on his stomach, on his thighs. She swallows him down, just once, sucking lightly before pulling away. </p>
<p>"Are you ready, sweetheart?" She asks as her hands squeeze at his thighs. "Gonna be good and take everything that Mommy gives you?" Hyojong whines, and nods sweetly at her, jewelled tears already prickling at the corners of his eyes. She smiles brightly and coos, her hand quickly grabbing at his cheek before lubing up her strap. "Okay, baby, I'll give you what you need." Once she finishes, she lines up at Hyojong's hole, one hand holding the strap steady and the other placed back on his thigh. The pressure of the tip of her strap right on his hole has Hyojong's cock already leaking with anticipation. </p>
<p>Finally, finally, Hyunah pushes inside him.</p>
<p>She doesn't rush, when she does, even though Hyojong is more than prepped enough. Hyunah really loves to draw things out, test at Hyojong's typically level patience. She inches in slowly, and her cock isn't really the longest, but it's thick, and the stretch has Hyojong melting inside. He grabs at her arms, where her hands are placed on his hips, and squeezes gently, not because it hurt, but because he needs to ground himself so the build isn't too fast. It's difficult, with the amount of teasing that she did earlier, but he can manage. Hyojong is a good boy like that. </p>
<p>"Oh, Jongie," Hyunah sighs, like she can feel his wet heat around her. "Feels so good, so good for Mommy," she praises once she's fully sheathed inside him. And logically, they both know that what she's feeling isn't real, is just plastic inside of him attached to her with fabric, but both of them imagine it like it's real. Get's them off like it's real. Hyojong's back arches gorgeously as she's pressed inside of him, and there's something about her cock just <i>being there</i> filling him up that sets him off, even though she isn't even moving yet. "Yeah?" Hyunah coos, grinding her hips into him just the teeniest bit. "Mommy's cock feels good, huh?" Hyojong nods, eyes shut as his cock throbs on his stomach. "Look at you," she says with a sweet smile as if her words weren't disgusting. "Baby's leaking so much, so <i>wet</i>." She dips her finger in the small pool of precum below his bellybutton and spreads it around, just a little bit. It's dirty, and Hyojong's legs shake.</p>
<p>"Please," he whispers, drooling just the littlest bit. He can't control himself anymore, and she hasn't even done anything. "Please, Mommy, please move." He begs sweetly, and those pretty diamond tears appear at the corners of his eyes once again. Normally, it will take a little bit more for Hyunah to stop her teasing and actually fuck him, but maybe they're both a little desperate now. Hyojong knows that she loves his jewelled tears. She caresses his cheek for just a moment before pulling out and sliding back in slowly, but definitely not softly. One of Hyunah's favourite paces is this one, a slow grind that brings a deep and intense curl in his stomach, one that presses deliciously on all of the right places. It's the kind that always makes Hyojong cry during his release, a build so slow that sets off into hard orgasm. It leaves Hyojong writhing in her hold. He moans deeply, not the same as the higher-pitched whines he lets out when she's fucking him fast and hard, but a drawn-out sigh that comes from his chest. She feeds off of it.</p>
<p>Hyojong grips at her tightly, his nails leaving indents on her shoulders as she fucks him good. It builds and builds and builds, a heady feeling in the pit of his stomach that grows with every grind of her cock against his walls. Hyunah gets tired of their position and grips his thighs, pushing so he folds over just a little bit, and Hyojong is lucky he's as flexible as he is. The angle is so fucking <i>good</i> now, Hyunah's cock presses so nicely against his prostate when pushes in, oh so slow, and she stays there, too, pressed against him so the pleasure really builds up. God, Hyojong can't fucking take it anymore. He pleads to Hyunah, begs her to let him come on her cock. Hyojong's eyes shine, and Hyunah watches ravenously as those pretty tears that she loves so much finally slides down his face. </p>
<p>"Okay," She says, finally, as if that is exactly what she was waiting for. "Gonna come on Mommy's cock like a good boy, mmm?" She fucks a little faster, now,  a little bit harder. It's still drawn out, but the press is a different sort of delicious now. One of Hyunah's hands grips at Hyojong's hip tightly, not enough to leave bruises, but enough for him to <i>feel it</i>, and her other hand works sloppily at his cock. He can tell that she's getting a little desperate, too, she tells him all the time when he feels a little guilty about asking her to fuck him -- he's afraid that it doesn't do anything for her, but Hyunah says that when she grinds into him, the strap presses teasingly at the very top of her, and she likes it. After that, it doesn't take too long for him to find his release, muscles tensing gorgeously, deep groans pulled out of his chest with Hyunah's delicate hand on his cock. </p>
<p>"Baby," Hyunah coos, as she pulls out gently. She takes the strap off awkwardly with one hand while the other stays comfortingly on Hyojong's hip. Leaning over, once she's finished, Hyunah gives him many sweet kisses, all over his face, just to hear him giggle, and ease him sweetly into a less sensitive headspace. Hyojong's hands caress her face as she smiles brightly. He flips her over, then, and takes a little bit of control, now that he's out of that headspace, but not a lot. Just normal, and that's okay. It's still fun. He kisses her deeply, but pulls apart quickly, and starts to leave flighty kisses over her body, not quite worshipping it (that's for a different time), but almost, and he knows that she likes it. Hyojong goes lower, and his intentions become clear. "Oh, Hyojonggie, baby, you don't have to. I know you might be tired." Hyojong just shakes his head, fingers already creeping up to her soaked underwear.</p>
<p>"It's okay, my love," He says sweetly, a contrast to what his fingers are doing, spreading her underwear to the side so that he has better access to her. "You took care of me, so now it's my turn to take care of you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello again !!</p>
<p>if you got this far i hope that you enjoyed !! </p>
<p>if you want to see more, you can visit my <a href="http://www.twitter.com/sweetsanggyun">twitter</a>, leave a comment on my <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/sweetsanggyun">curious cat</a>, leave a <a href="http://ko-fi.com/captainisabela">tip</a>, or take a peek at my <a href="https://twitter.com/sweetsanggyun/status/1272287032329584648">comission info</a></p>
<p>thank you so much for reading !! ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>